Marques King
King is the 4th Espada. His aspect of death is Helplessness. Appearance About 6' 5", with a build resembling a much more proportionate yammy. He's tan with black hair similar to Kensei Muguruma's. His hollow number is huge across his back.He only wears white pants that are covered by tight bandages from the knee down. His fists and forearms are also bandaged. He has tattoos on his left arm and shoulder. Personality He's very disciplined and follows the rules much like Captain Byakuya. He speaks only when necessary. Despite this, he is almost always talking to his zankpakuto(In his head) analyzing those around him and planning for the future in which he may have to fight them. He has no patience for fools and talkative people. Stats Unreleased: Released: Skills Hakuda: Having given up using a sword, he has mastered hand to hand combat like no one else. Hierro: '''He has the strongest Hierro out of all of the Espada. '''Sonido: '''He uses sonido offensively to close the gap between the enemy and certain death. '''Fist Of The Iron King: A unique ability created by him and Guerra that condenses Hierro along his fists momentarily during attacks. (Adds current defense to current attack to calculate damage for when this move is used). Can be used once every 2 turns. Abilities Iron Fist: At the cost of giving up Cero/Bala, Marques has this ability. It allows me to use DEF and HAK in the cero formula for a physical melee attack. be used once every 2 turns Iron Palm: Marques can redirect and absorb lightning/kido/cero/energy based attacks into his gauntlet to boost his speed and attack. He can use this on Bakudo, but to do so he requires the entire turn. He can choose to absorb this energy to increase his attack and speed or use it as a non-elemental energy attack with the damage equal to the absorbed amount. If he uses it to boost himself, absorbs up to my RIY from their attack’s damage and adds Y*(The Absorbed Amount) to Attack and allows an extra Sonido or Higher tier Sonido. (Y=.75 right now). This can be used once every 3 turns, and absorbed boosts last 6 turns. Post Release Iron Body: In his released form, Marques’s body turns into a black onyx-like substance, the same as his Gauntlet was made off prerelease. In this form, he is immune to effects that happen on “cut”, (Such as lowers rei when cut etc.). He is also immune to things that affect the realm of the living (Age, Rot, Mental Imbalance, Bleeding, Poison). As an active, he can activate this to transfer all debuffs from him to his opponent. Iron Shield: Marques can concentrate the defenses on his body momentarily to greatly reduce the damage of an attack and force the opponent to feel the weight of their own strength. When used, the ability/attack used on Marques is reduced in damage by 90% (Any special effects the ability may cause are nulled), and the the original damage is dealt to the opponent in the elemental nature(Can choose element and physical/rei nature) of Marques’ choosing. (The return damage IS reduced by the opponents defenses etc.). This may be used up to once every 6 turns and can be used on allies. Ressureccion : "I am...The Iron King!" When I release, I stay the same size but my entire body turns into the black onyx colored material that my gauntlet was made up of. For all intents and purposes I am considered made out of non-living, diamond-metal like material that does not rust or age. I gain access to two abilities, Iron body and Iron Shield. Guerra A plain looking sword tethered to his back. Has a very exquisite Gemstone between the hilt and blade that is "Guerra's" eye. This zankpakuto also carries vast knowledge about fighting techniques. It has been known to have a voice of it's own and communicate. Guerra prefers to remain sheathed and act as his guiding hand in normal form. Many are starting to wonder the origins of this unique type of zankpakuto, but to no avail. Guerra keeps himself and his secrets far from prying ears. Category:Espada